


Cornier than cornfield

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Corny, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Everyone thought all that corny flirting will stop after they are together but Merlin they were wrong.DM is open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Cornier than cornfield

**Ron Weasley**

"Draco?"  
"Yes,love"  
"I have a question."  
"Go on love."  
"Umm kiss me if I'm wrong but you love crocs right?'  
"PFFFTTT."

Ron felt like slamming his head on his chessboard as he watched the couple sitting on the armchair snog AGAIN. It's like they can't keep their hands off each other. Sometimes he wondered how wonderful it would be if they weren't together but Harry was happy so he was happy(kinda?)

"Draco my lips are feeling cold, warm them up please."

And then the whole 8th year tower could hear Ron scream.

**Hermione Granger**

"Harry I'm studying."  
"I know love."  
"Stop staring at me."  
"Why love?"  
"It's distracting!"  
"But I need to!"  
"Why?!"  
"Cause I love you!"  
"Awwww"

And across the table Hermione stared at them wondering why she invited them for studying together again. Everytime she does Harry doesn't do anything except staring at Draco and after snogging a couple of times they leave halfway if Pince hadn't already kicked them out.

Oh Merlin she could see Harry's hand somewhere she never wanted to see. And then for the first time Hermione Granger was kicked out of the library.

**Blaise Zabini**

"So Potter, you want to know what Draco likes?"  
"Yea it's kind of hard to narrow down a gift."  
"Wait you already chose the gift?"  
"Yea but I don't if he'll like them, so can you please look at them once?"  
"Yea sure."

Harry took out the bottom-less bag and started pulling them out. And let's just say it took just 30 minutes to take them all out.

"Well so here is the cashmere sweater and the soft blue makes him look so sweet and wonderful but oh.."  
"Here it is, this Slytherin green turtle-neck makes him look so fucking hot, oh and.."  
"Obviously he needs the latest quill set but I also got some imported parchment..."  
"Here these are custom made pens cause he thinks this is one of the most fabulous creation of the muggles.."  
"And obviously the chocolates are going to come later.."  
"And this belt had a dragon carved on it and I added the Lightening bolt on it for you know..."

After the entire night during which Blaise hexed himself so doesn't fall asleep the thing he hears makes him wanna hex the bloody saviour to Dumstrang.

"But the thing is I don't think this is enough to be honest."

**Pansy Parkinson**

"So darling you want to go shopping for your loverboy huh? "  
"Yes and you did owe me some shopping trips too. "  
"You sure do! So what do you want to get for him? "  
"Well I had list just a second. "

And then came out the 5-feet parchment which Pansy didn't even know.  
"Well so a new quidditch gear set obviously with the latest broom. And some of those exquisite quills from Norway and and a few galleons worth of sweet from Honeydukes. Also a new set of spectacles and I have already told the house elves about the treacle tarts for the evening. And I noticed a new Indian fashion store opened so we must visit there. And obviously some muggle clothes as well and.. "  
"Darling you can't do this to me! "  
"What? "  
"This will take ages! "  
"I never complained when you dragged me from store to store. "  
"But that was about me not your golden boy! "  
"I don't care Pans you need to help me figure this out! "

And that day Pansy almost started hating shopping!

**Luna Lovegood**

"Hello Draco, how was your day? "  
"It could have gone better. How about you?"  
"Oh! It was wonderful but did something happen to you today?"  
"Well Harry told me I looked ugly in my hoodie ."

"Oh Draco I'm sure he didn't mean it. "  
"Well I don't care anymore!"  
"Yes you do Draco."  
"Well he can't just call me ugly and think I'll tolerate it! "  
"What did you do Draco? "  
"I'm not talking to him anymore. "  
"And? "  
"I... I started wearing his hoodies! "

And Luna couldn't hold in her laughter. Her poor cousin had fallen into Harry's trap.  
"Oh Draco dear Nargles must be around you! "  
"What why? "  
"Well because that was his plan. "  
"What was? "  
"Well he called you ugly so that he would wear his hoodies. "  
"What! How dare he! "  
"Draco.. "  
"He could've just told me! Just see now if I ever wear any order hoodie except his. Sorry Luna I must go talk to him."  
"Oh poor Draco. "

**Ginny Weasley**

"You did what! "  
"I umm called him ugly. "  
"Why in the world would you ever do that Harry. "  
"I... Ummm"  
"You know he cares about his appearances why for Merlin's sake did you do that? "  
"Actually I hoped he would ask me why instead of storming off. "  
"Oh and why did you want him to ask why? "  
"Well if he had asked why then I would've told him that he looks better wearing my ones. "  
"Oh Harry you lovesick fool, you are an idiot! "  
"I know, now he is avoiding me and I can't even do anything! "

They turned back as they heard the common room's door open. It sounded as if the person was in a hurry. And then after a sec came Draco Malfoy wearing Harry's enormous blue hoodie with clouds in it.

"POTTTAH! OUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! "

And the Draco practically strode to the their room with a huff. Harry looked back at Ginny watching her trying to not laugh.

"Well it can't be that bad. "  
"Yea he is wearing your hoodie so congrats. "  
"I faced Hermione during N. E. W. T. S. I can handle this! "  
"Gosh you are scared! Don't worry he loves you."  
"And I love him too. "  
"Go away you lovesick puppy, your master is waiting for you."

And when they both came out after 5 hours both of their lips were red and their hair was ruffled, so Ginny only smirked at Harry.

**Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva was quite happy with the new development between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. She was also richer by a few galleons. She would never miss those days when both of them couldn't stand each other. But she also thought the ridiculous flirting would stop now. Potter was really like his father. And Malfoy would always surprise her by showing his other sides. But the flirting really disturbed her lessons. Like right now.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy if you could stop holding hands under the table and turn flour egg and sugar into a cake I would not need to take away your house points. "

"Ye... Yes Professor! "  
"Yes Professor. "

And with a flick of their wands each of them had a cake in front of them. It would seem Malfoy had also added choco powder because it had turn out to be a chocolate cake dripping with chocolate. She saw him cut a big slice, and with a smile he handed it over to Potter. And Potter with a huge grin placed a kiss on his lips which lasted way too long for a thank you.

"Uhmmm Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy if you both could come up for a bit of air and then write down how your cake tastes I really wouldn't need to give you both detention in the kitchen helping the elves. "

Both of them quickly took a bite, Potter almost choking and Malfoy being prepared with a glass of milk. She turned away to look at the other student's work and thought this was definitely better than the past.


End file.
